


Do You Believe Me Now?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Manipulative yuuri, Minor otayuri, ghost story, minor Michemil, minor Milasara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Mila gets Viktor to come hang out in a graveyard with her.  Things get spooky.





	Do You Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Halloween Week Day 4: Ghost Stories
> 
> Also written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Mila/Viktor
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) “I can’t do this on my own.”

Viktor did not believe in ghosts. Any haunting he’d ever heard of had a perfectly rational explanation behind it. Just because they didn’t know what it was didn’t mean it didn’t exist. Ghosts were a ridiculous invention, a holdover from before people had better sense than to believe the dead had nothing better to do than hang around Earth and moan and rattle chains.

Mila believed in ghosts. Why shouldn’t she? She’d always thought there was more to life than what met the eye. Besides, ghosts were people with unfinished business on Earth, right? So no, they really didn’t have anything better to do than hang around and try to get their unfinished business finished. Ghosts made life more interesting, and Mila was all for that.

Yuuri and Mila were both assigned to Skate America. It was in Boston that year, and Mila had heard of a graveyard that was supposed to be haunted. She went straight to Viktor. “I want to check this out! Supposedly in November, the ghost of a frustrated writer roams the graveyard looking for someone to finish her novel.”

“You know Yakov would kill you if you spent all night in a graveyard before a competition,” Viktor said. “Especially for something as silly as looking for a ghost.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not silly! It’s fun! And yes, I know, which is why I’m planning to go after the banquet. Come with me?”

Viktor shook his head. “Did I mention that this is ridiculous?”

“Please? I can’t do this on my own, Viktor. I’d ask Yuri, but he’s not here.”

Viktor crossed his arms. “You know the puppy eyes only work on me for my Yuuri, right?”

“Really? Even Makkachin?”

“Those are actual puppy eyes and that’s very different and it still won’t help you convince me to leave my nice warm bed to go sit in a graveyard all night for no good reason.”

“You’re ridiculous. Give it a chance, Viktor! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could spend all night in a graveyard bored to tears instead of cuddled up to Yuuri.”

Usually, Mila thought Viktor and Yuuri’s love for each other was cute. Right now, she could use Yuri to inform Viktor that he was being dumb. Not because of the love. That was still cute. But Yuri would know how to get Viktor out into the graveyard.

Of course, if Yuri were here, Mila would be trying to get him to go instead. It would be a lot easier, even if Otabek were here.

Yuuri came over. “I heard my name. What’s going on?”

“I’m trying to get Viktor to come ghost hunting with me after the banquet. You can come too!”

“Ghost hunting? Sounds like fun!” Yuuri put his arms around Viktor. “You know Mila’s stubborn enough to go on her own if you don’t go with her, and even though Mila can take care of herself, it’s still a bad idea for a woman to be out alone in an isolated area like a graveyard after dark. She could get into trouble with the ISU and while she’d be exonerated eventually for self-defense, she’s got the Trophee de France in two weeks and the bureaucrats might not have worked their way through by then.”

 

And that was how Mila found herself in a graveyard at midnight with Viktor. Yuuri had, somehow, managed to hurt himself in the exhibition, and Coach Viktor would not let him come, but Yuuri informed him that if he left Mila alone in the graveyard he still wasn’t sleeping cuddled up to Yuuri.

Mila and Viktor killed the time with gossip. Mila had heard that Georgi was planning to ask Marina to marry him, but she hadn’t heard that he’d done it while they watched Yuuri collect his gold medal. Viktor was rather surprised that Marina had said yes, but Mila wasn’t. “You know Georgi, but I’ve hung out with Marina a few times. She _likes_ how intense and dramatic he is. She’s weird, but I’m glad she and Georgi found each other.”

“Speaking of intense, is Michele still completely oblivious?”

Mila giggled. “To what, me and Sara or Emil’s big fat gay love for him? I think he knows about me and Sara. Emil… I honestly believe the poor guy could throw him against the wall and kiss him, and Michele would still be completely oblivious. If they haven’t figured things out by Europeans, Sara’s talking about taking drastic measures after the competition.”

“Wow. Even Yuuri wasn’t that clueless.”

“I know! It was… wait, did you see that?” Mila stared off behind Viktor. She could have sworn she saw a flash of white.

Viktor looked behind him. “No. What did you see?”

“I’m not… probably just my imagination. Are you going to come to Europeans?”

“Probably. I always like to support you and Yurio.”

“If I ask will you help with Operation Get Mickey A Clue?”

“Yes, of course! Will Yuri help?”

“If Otabek can’t make it, he will. I still can’t believe those two aren’t dating!”

“They would be, except that Yuri’s still thinking that he doesn’t have time for a boyfriend. They’ll work it out one of these days.”

“Or Otabek will move to Saint Petersburg and kick Yuri’s ass until he figures out he already has a boyfriend in everything but name.”

“I’d like… wait. Look behind you.”

Mila turned around. There was a woman wearing wispy clothing, frantically scribbling notes that disappeared as soon as she wrote them down. Mila squeaked. “I think that’s her! The ghost!”

The woman looked up and opened her mouth, but all that came out was a loud wail. Mila shivered and stepped a little closer to Viktor. She took his hand. “Viktor, you see her, right?”

“I see her.” He picked up a stick. “I’m not sure she’s actually a ghost, though.”

“You are not going to poke her with a stick!”

“Not if she says something when I say hello!” Viktor walked up to the woman, and Mila had no choice but to follow. She couldn’t let go of Viktor’s hand.

There was no response to Viktor’s warm greeting. He tried again, and Mila tried, but all they ever got was a wail. “That’s it. I’m poking her with the stick.” Viktor moved the stick forward… and it passed right through the woman’s arm. “Mila?”

“Yeah?”

“ _RUN._ ”

Mila didn’t need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could, still clinging to Viktor’s hand.

 

Back at the hotel, Mila hugged Viktor. “Thanks for coming. Bet you believe in ghosts now!”

“No. I don’t know what we saw, but there has to be some kind of reasonable answer. Holographic projection? Joint hallucination? It was not a ghost.”

“Whatever. Go get your cuddles, you big goofball.”


End file.
